The Mushroom Kingdom
The Mushroom Kingdom is a remote city that prides itself in being one of very few Mushroom biomes of The Badlands. It is home to both people and mooshrooms alike. Currently, the island is under construction and is not fully operational in terms of having town amenities. History Feckyeslife discovered The Mushroom Kingdom's location after days of wandering the ocean in a boat. Reports state that she was near delirium after the many days afloat. She has since named the ocean she traveled "N'enden," a play on the German phrase, "nie endenden," which means "never ending." The town was granted township and became official on December 8, 2011 by Docithe when it was given its worldguard protection. Previous to being an official town, Feckyeslife lived there in what would become Rasior's home alone, with only the company of mooshrooms to keep her entertained. When township was obtained, a warp was created, allowing builders to travel to the kingdom with ease. This ease brought in the first founding residents of the town, Rasior, apple_gran, and technologics. Others soon followed and the town gradually became more populated. With the map change to The Heartlands, The Mushroom Kingdom had to be copied and pasted. This resulted in its location in the middle of a large sea, "Schnell'en" (again, a play on German for "quickly" and "ending"), as opposed to the ocean, "N'enden". The pasting also had the adverse effect of breaking off the Resident Tree farm and demolishing the Resident Mine. The Tree Farm hadsince been rebuilt, however it did not reside on a legitimate island. The mine was also re-connected to the earth through a smooth stone channel. Another map change, this time for the server update to 1.2 caused for The Mushroom Kingdom to need to be completely rebuilt. A suitable biome was found and given to Feckyeslife by Knight2109. It is still under construction. Feckyeslife, Docithe, hsdfranklin, and Crossfade997 have been working for several days to get the island back to its previous condition. Characteristics The Mushroom Kingdom is perhaps one of the more unique towns in MC Badlands as it is defined not by a specific walled area, but by the biome that it was built upon. Feckyeslife founded the town in the mushroom biome in hopes that its unique location (the middle of an ocean) and special characteristics (Mooshrooms and Mycellium) would draw people to it. Current amenities are limited to a gathering place and some paths. Updates are being made daily to get the town back to its previous status. Past amenities include a Public Well, a Resident Farm, a Resident Mooshroom Farm, a Resident Tree Farm, and a Resident Mine. On January 20, 2012, Moderator bmorgan9 constructed a franchise shop in town to sell bread. It also had a giant blue Corphish, a gift to Feckyeslife from Docithe. The Multi-Farm was re-designed and donated by Crossfade997, The Mushroom Kingdom's contractor. 2012-01-11_12.55.13.png|The Resident Tree Farm in Progress 2012-01-17_00.01.15.png|Crossfade's generous Farm donation 2012-01-11_12.55.41.png|Resident Wheat, Pumpkin, Melon, and Sugar Cane Farm 2012-01-11_12.56.10.png|Resident Mooshroom Farm Rules Being a town of law and order, The Mushroom Kingdom has several basic rules for both visitors and Residents: #1 Do not build or break blocks until you have obtained Residency. #2 If you wish to build or live there, you must contact Feckyeslife. #3 Mooshrooms are not to be slain into extinction. The occasional butchering for meat or leather is acceptable, however nothing extreme. Two must always remain in the Resident paddock. #4 Houses and buildings must be in shroom architecture. Natural blocks are encouraged. #5 The farms are for Residents only. #6 Mooshrooms are not to be shorn completely. At least two must be left alone in the Resident paddock. Residents The town has a constantly varying number of residents. There also are several plots available for new residents to join for free. *feckyeslife- Mayor *Docithe- Assistant *Charrlee88 *Krakenarrior *Michael138000 *Jetsunny1999 Non-Residents with Build Rights *Crossfade997- Contractor *hdsfranklin Former Residents These players are no longer living in The Mushroom Kingdom for various reasons. *Tex215 *Spartan1975 *xXLuisGarciaXx - Banned *Iaccidentally *apple_gran *madboy123 *cbrasuell *Marker1717 Trivia *The Mushroom Kingdom was the first biome-centered town. *After the change to a 1.2 map, The Mushroom Kingdom began projects to expand the island into a chain of various biomes. Category:Area